


What a Few Drinks Can Do

by Aladin_Sane



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladin_Sane/pseuds/Aladin_Sane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Maximoff has never been drunk before and Logan decides to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Few Drinks Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting got a little messed up, and it's not edited. Please leave any comments/critisims/concerns for me.  
> Written for the prompt from otpoftheday on tumblr  
> "I drunkenly tried to fight you and knocked myself out but you were kind enough to take care of me until I woke up"

For once, this was not Peter’s idea. Raven had suggested it, Hank had backed her up and Charles sat back to watch. Erik and Logan had left to do something, Peter didn’t know what but he knew it was something illegal that would take a few hours.  
Hank drove him up to the liquor store and Peter was back in the car with arms full of whiskey before he even had a chance to park. Hank gives him a slightly worried voice. “Are you sure about that?” he asks.  
Peter shrugs, hiding his nervousness with nonchalance. “I figured I should pick up something Logan would like in case we didn’t finish it,” he says.  
It was no secret that the teen had a huge crush on the older man. Logan had similar feelings for the boy, but the frustration of the age difference caused a lot of tension between them. To anyone else, it would seem like they absolutely despised each other.  
When they got back to the mansion, Peter sat on the floor and looked up at Charles a bit worriedly. “So, what’s it like to be drunk?” he asks, obviously stalling.  
“Start drinking and you’ll know,” Raven says a bit sharply, sitting next to Peter and shoving a bottle of whiskey into his hands.  
“Shouldn’t I eat first?” he asks, picking at the cork instead of just opening it.  
Raven, always impatient, uses the corkscrew and shoves the bottle back towards him. “Nope. Start drinking. You’ll be fine.”  
Before he can let himself think, Peter lifts the bottle to his lips and starts drinking as much as he can as fast as he can. The burn of the drink dragged down his throat and pooled in his stomach. Almost immediately after he braves his first swallow, he’s coughing and sputtering, leaning forward with his hands on his knees.  
Sure, he’d always known that whiskey was a strong drink. He’d heard you shouldn’t try it your first time, but it’d never really registered until now. “Do you want to stop?” Charles asks. Once he’s able to catch his breath, Peter shakes his head and grabs for the bottle again.  
“I’m fine. Besides, why would I want to stop a good time?”  
It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for Peter to be curled up on the couch, too drunk to finish a sentence. He flickers back and forth between laying there quietly, listening to his music, and flitting around the room uncontrollably.  
A bit before midnight, Logan and Erik return, joining the group in the living room. Logan can hardly hide his grin when he sees Peter with his legs dangling over the edge of the couch. “It reeks of whiskey. What do you let these kids do, Charles?” he asks.  
The sound of his voice drags Peter out of his trance and he stands to face Logan. The minute they’re face to face, Logan knows the teen is pissy and looking for a fight. “Is he drunk?” he asks, not breaking contact with the glazed over brown eyes.  
“Shit-faced. Apparently he’s never been drunk before,” Charles responds.  
“I didn’t believe it, to be honest. Not until I saw him like this,” Hank adds from his spot near the fireplace.  
Logan rolls his eyes, grabbing Peter by the shoulder of his jacket and starts dragging him to somewhere quieter. “I’m gonna try to sober him up. I’ll see you in the morning,” he grumbles.  
“Wow, Logan, make sure you use a condom!” Raven calls with a grin.  
“Perverts,” he growls, putting out his cigar on the way out of the room.  
He half carries, half drags the tipsy teen into his own bedroom and sits him down on the edge of your bed.  
“So this is your room?” Peter asks, looking around.  
“Yeah. How do you feel?” Logan looks at him wearily, unsure of what exactly he should be doing.  
“Fuck you,” Peter hisses, standing again and placing himself toe to toe against Logan.  
“Don’t, just don’t even bother. You’re only going to get hurt,” he says, trying to shove Peter back onto the bed.  
“I don’t care, I’m angry.” Peter’s practically pouting when he steps up onto his tiptoes to get himself face to face with Logan. In his drunkenness, his socked foot slips on the wood floor from the sudden movement. Before Logan can catch him, he’s slid to the floor, his head hitting against the night stand.  
“Peter? Are you done now?” Logan asks irritably. When there’s no response, he kneels down and realizes that the teen’s been knocked unconscious. “Fuck. This had to happen, didn’t it?”  
Carefully, Logan slides his arms under the kid and lifts him up onto the bed, deciding he’d rather just wait until morning to deal with this. 

When Peter wakes up, he’s instantly terrified. “Where am I? Who’s bed is this? What happened last night? Oh, fuck, is that Logan?” pounds through his mind at the speed of light. He sits up quickly, making the bed creak.  
The sound wakes Logan, who automatically grabs the kid and presses his claws against his throat before he’s even fully awake. When he realizes who it is, he relaxes his hold but doesn’t let go. “So, what was that about you wanting to fight last night?” he asks, unable to resist.  
Logan’s breath tickles Peter’s ear, his throat gravelly from sleep and his muscles pressed tightly against the teen’s back through their shirts. Peter’s own breath hitches in a combination of arousal and fear. “Huh? Fight you? I don’t remember,” he mutters, trying not to stutter.  
“Are you scared, Maximoff?”  
Oh God, oh God, Logan’s deep growls are going to push Peter right over the edge. “No. Of course not,” he says, shoving away Logan’s arm and racing away to the other side of the room.  
Logan laughs softly and walks over, gently pressing Peter against the wall. “Of course not,” he repeats softly before pressing his lips against the young man’s.  
He may be hung over, his head pounding and his eyes pulsing every time he catches sight of any light, but Pietro Maximoff has never been happier.


End file.
